


Odliczanie

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Black Friday, F/M, Meet-Cute, Shidgemas 2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: — Dziękuję. Ile się należy?Pidge oparła łokcie o ladę i uniosła kącik ust, poprawiając okulary.— Telefony włączamy i wyłączamy za darmo. A nawet gdyby nie, to dzisiaj Black Friday. Super promocja — rzuciła.





	Odliczanie

**Author's Note:**

> Shidgemas 2018, Day 7: Countdown.

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I've brought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Pidge sprawdziła godzinę. Jeszcze pięć minut. To oznaczało, że będzie musiała wysłuchać tej cholernej piosenki do końca, chyba już po raz jedenasty tego dnia.

Pięć minut – tyle dokładnie zostało do zamknięcia sklepu. Na zewnątrz panowała chłodna noc, a jednak nadal przychodzili nowi klienci, którym trzeba było wytłumaczyć, że kilka godzin temu wyprzedano wszystkie obudowy z pływającym brokatem, i którzy nie rozumieli, że cena tego najnowszego tabletu z reklamy i tak została już obniżona. Chociaż i tak pracownicy sklepu mieli za sobą najgorsze. Tego, co teraz się działo, w żaden sposób nie można było porównać z porannym, ogarniętym zakupowym szaleństwem tłumem, pchającym się do kas i zrzucającym sprzęt z półek, tak jakby walczyli o ostatnie bezprzewodowe słuchawki na świecie.

Na co dzień praca na pełen etat w sklepie z telefonami nie była taka zła. Pidge lubiła swoich współpracowników, mogła otaczać się technologią, a szefostwo ceniło jej profesjonalną wiedzę. Czasem denerwowali ją całkowicie nieogarnięci klienci, próby kradzieży i ludzie ustawiający swoje zdjęcia na tapetach demonstracyjnego sprzętu, ale z reguły nie miała powodów do narzekania. Problem polegał na tym, że naprawdę nienawidziła pracować w Black Friday. To był jeden z nielicznych przypadków, gdy odliczała czas do zamknięcia. Nigdy nie lubiła tłumów i hałasu, a w takie dni czuła się jak na imprezach, na które kiedyś próbował zabierać ją Lance, tylko że w sklepie puszczano jeszcze gorszą muzykę. Była pewna, że jeśli jeszcze raz dzisiaj usłyszy głos Mariah Carey albo Franka Sinatry, to rzuci czymś w głośnik albo umrze na miejscu. Ze zgrozą myślała o tym, że będzie musiała znosić ich piosenki przez następny miesiąc.

— Hunk, możesz już iść, ja wszystko zamknę — rzuciła do siedzącego obok przy ladzie kolegi, nabijając na kasę zakupy młodej kobiety i posyłając jej pełen zmęczenia uśmiech.

Chłopak spojrzał na Pidge, ledwo tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

— Jesteś pewna? — zapytał i rozejrzał się po sklepie.

— Tak, tak, nie każ Shay czekać. To był długi dzień.

— Może szef da nam wreszcie premię, chyba pobiliśmy jakiś rekord — powiedział Hunk. — Dzięki, Pidge, do zobaczenia w poniedziałek!

Wyszedł na zaplecze, żeby wziąć swoje rzeczy i przebrać się w normalne ubrania, a później jeszcze raz pożegnał się z przyjaciółką i poszedł do domu.

Pidge poprawiła okulary i zapakowała w reklamówkę kolejne zakupy. Na szczęście klienci też już wydawali się zmęczeni całodziennymi zakupami, więc przynajmniej nie mieli siły się kłócić, że oni tę informację w reklamie zinterpretowali zupełnie inaczej, i nie hałasowali.

W zniecierpliwieniu uderzając czubkiem buta o nogę taboretu z oparciem, Pidge spojrzała na monitor swojego służbowego komputera. Jeszcze minuta i będzie mogła uczciwie zamknąć sklep, nie wpuszczając już nikogo więcej. Posprząta, a potem błyskawicznie zajdzie do cukierni, wróci do domu i padnie na łóżko.

Wpatrywała się błagalnie w wyświetlacz, jakby to mogło przyspieszyć upływ czasu. Ile jeszcze sekund dzieliło ją od wolności? Pięćdziesiąt? Dziesięć?

Gdy tylko wybiła dwudziesta pierwsza, Pidge gwałtownie oderwała dłonie od blatu lady. Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła z ulgą, rozprostowując obolałe plecy. Wreszcie. Przeżyła. Zwycięstwo.

— Przepraszam… — usłyszała nad sobą czyjś głos.

Podniosła powoli głowę. Próbowała przywdziać możliwie jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale czuła, że jej spojrzenie pozostawało mordercze.

Kto. Śmiał. Przerywać. Jej. Zasłużone. Szczęście?!

Stał przed nią wysoki Azjata w rozpiętym płaszczu. Pod spodem nosił marynarkę i koszulę, na szyję miał zarzucony rozwiązany fioletowy szalik. Pidge od razu zwróciła uwagę na jego białą grzywkę i długą bliznę na nosie.

Wyprostowała się i odchrząknęła. Zostali w sklepie sami, pomijając jednego dzieciaka bawiącego się tabletem, którego właśnie zamierzała grzecznie wyprosić. Gdyby nie była zniecierpliwiona oraz wykończona całodzienną pracą, może mogłaby poświęcić dłuższą chwilę temu, jak interesująco wyglądał mężczyzna, ale teraz miała siłę tylko na to, żeby zmierzyć go wzrokiem i oświadczyć sucho:

— Właśnie zamykamy. Proszę przyjść jutro.

Klient zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

— Tak, wiem, przepraszam, ale czy jest ktoś, kto zna się na technice i mógłby tylko szybko zerknąć na mój telefon? — zapytał grzecznie. — Mam go dopiero trzeci dzień, ale nagle po prostu się wyłączył i nie mogę nic z nim zrobić. Bateria była prawie pełna, a muszę odebrać ważną wiadomość. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy można go jeszcze uratować.

Powieka Pidge drgnęła nerwowo. Już tak się cieszyła na powrót do domu, dlaczego akurat teraz temu facetowi musiała się popsuć komórka?!

— Proszę mi dać ten telefon — poprosiła. Widząc jego wahanie, dodała: — Znam się na tym, co sprzedajemy. Zresztą, i tak nie ma tu teraz nikogo innego.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i podał ją Pidge. Ta wzięła ją i zmarszczyła brwi. Nacisnęła przycisk zasilania, a telefon od razu się włączył i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, poprosił o wpisanie kodu. Pidge oddała go brunetowi, powstrzymując westchnięcie.

— To chyba wszystko — rzekła. — Akcja ratunkowa zakończyła się sukcesem, pacjent przeżył, ale nie było łatwo.

Mężczyzna wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony, jakby właśnie zrobił z siebie okropnego debila (bo może i trochę zrobił, ale takie sytuacje w tym sklepie nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym). Nieporadnie rozejrzał się dookoła, a jego policzki zaróżowiły się. Popatrzył na swój telefon, jakby dziewczyna naprawdę dokonała cudu i go magicznie uzdrowiła.

— Kilka razy próbowałem go włączyć i nic się nie działo… — wymamrotał, starając się wytłumaczyć. — Dziękuję. Ile się należy?

Pidge oparła łokcie o ladę i uniosła kącik ust, poprawiając okulary.

— Telefony włączamy i wyłączamy za darmo. A nawet gdyby nie, to dzisiaj Black Friday. Super promocja — rzuciła.

Brunet uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością (chociaż wyglądał na zmęczonego i zażenowanego samym sobą, jego uśmiech pozostawał miły i szczery, Pidge też chciałaby tak umieć) i schował telefon do kieszeni. Stał jeszcze przez chwilę przy ladzie, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale najwidoczniej w końcu zrezygnował, bo powiedział tylko:

— W takim razie jeszcze raz dziękuję i przepraszam za problem. Dobranoc!

— Dobranoc — odpowiedziała Pidge.

Gdy klient wyszedł na korytarz centrum handlowego, w którym mieścił się ich sklep, dziewczyna ostatecznie zamknęła kasę, szybko uprzątnęła swoje stanowisko pracy, pozamykała szuflady i sprawdziła zamknięcia wszystkich witrynek z najdroższym sprzętem. Potem zmieniła na zapleczu niebieską firmową koszulkę na zieloną bluzę i zgasiła światło.

Włączyła alarm, stanęła w progu sklepu i przycisnęła guzik opuszczający żaluzję antywłamaniową. Na korytarzach centrum handlowego nadal kręcili się ludzie robiący zakupy, a witryny były pełne czarno-białych plakatów informujących o promocjach. Na pobliskiej ławce siedział ostatni klient Pidge i pisał coś na telefonie. Chyba poczuł, że dziewczyna mu się przygląda, bo podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej kącikiem ust.

Żaluzja zazgrzytała i nagle stanęła w miejscu. Pidge zaklęła, naciskając kilkakrotnie guzik. Ze złością kopnęła we framugę wejścia.

Czasem tak się działo, żaluzja się zacinała i trzeba było ją opuścić ręcznie. Tylko że do tej pory zawsze akurat w okolicy był Hunk lub Lance, którzy mogli jej dosięgnąć i się tym zająć. Tym razem Pidge została sama, a przeklęta roleta zatrzymała się na takiej wysokości, że dziewczyna nie miała szansy jej chwycić.

Stanęła przed wejściem do sklepu i podskoczyła, próbując złapać uchwyt żaluzji, ale nie mogła go nawet dotknąć czubkami palców, a co dopiero pociągnąć w dół.

Najwidoczniej dzisiaj nie było jej dane szybko wrócić do domu. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła zostawić otwartego sklepu, więc będzie musiała poprosić o pomoc któregoś ochroniarza zatrudnionego w galerii. Świetnie. Nienawidziła prosić obcych ludzi o sięganie po różne rzeczy. Gorsze byłoby tylko publiczne noszenie ze sobą różowego stołka ze słonikiem, który kupił jej kiedyś Matt, a ona udawała, że wcale go czasem nie używa do ściągania książek z półek.

— Może pomóc? — usłyszała.

Odwróciła się i popatrzyła na mężczyznę od telefonu, który właśnie stanął obok niej. Pidge poprawiła okulary i spojrzała znacząco na żaluzję.

— Jeśli to nie problem… — powiedziała. — Muszę tylko znowu wyłączyć i włączyć alarm, bo skończy nam się czas. Odliczanie jest tutaj wolne, ale nie aż tak. Zaraz zleci się ochrona.

Dziewczyna podeszła do stacji alarmowej i ponownie wstukała kod, a potem szybko opuściła wnętrze sklepu. Niewątpliwie bardzo wysoki brunet wyciągnął lewą rękę i bez większego problemu zasunął żaluzję. Dopiero teraz Pidge spostrzegła, że jego prawą rękę zastępowała nowoczesna, czarno-srebrna proteza.

— Dzięki — powiedziała, kucając i zamykając sklep na klucz.

— Nie ma za co — odparł mężczyzna, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Pidge wyprostowała się i popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

— Więc… Ile się należy? — rzuciła ironicznie w nagłym przypływie pewności siebie.

— Dzisiaj żaluzje opuszczamy i podnosimy za darmo. Black Friday — odparł życzliwie brunet z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. — Chociaż… Chętnie zabiorę panią na kawę. Jeśli tylko pani chce. — Po chwili chyba dotarło do niego, jak to zabrzmiało, bo dodał w zakłopotaniu: — To nie tak, nie pomogłem pani, oczekując, że się pani ze mną umówi. Nie jest mi pani nic winna, po prostu… To zaproszenie. Bez związku z żaluzją. Jest późno i chyba potrzebuję kawy, aby nie zasnąć w drodze do domu. W dodatku liczę na podpowiedź w sprawie dobrej kawiarni otwartej o takiej porze.

Pidge uniosła brwi w konsternacji, a potem zerknęła na swoje odbicie w witrynie sklepu. Po całym dniu pracy wyglądała, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, niezbyt wyjściowo. Nie jak ktoś, kogo interesujący, nieznajomi mężczyźni w marynarkach zapraszają po pracy na kawę.

Ogólnie nikt obcy jeszcze nigdy jej nigdzie nie zaprosił i takie sytuacje zawsze wydawały jej się trochę głupie i podejrzane, ale facet przed nią nie sprawiał wrażenia typowego podrywacza. Byłaby w stanie uwierzyć, że taki Lance specjalnie udawałby, że nie umie włączyć telefonu, żeby poderwać dziewczynę, ale ten tutaj wyglądał, jakby w tej chwili wolał zapaść się pod ziemię, niż czekać na odpowiedź. Poza tym miał bioniczną protezę, o której chętnie dowiedziałaby się więcej, nie wybierali się w żadne ustronne miejsce, a ona nagle czuła się odrobinę mniej zmęczona, więc co jej szkodziło?

— Pidge. Niech pan mówi mi Pidge — powiedziała szybko. — I chętnie pójdę na kawę, znam dobrą cukiernię za rogiem. Możemy tam iść, bo i tak miałam się wybrać po coś dla brata. Jeśli tylko pan chce.

— Shiro — odparł brunet. — Dobrze. W takim razie prowadź.

Wyszli z centrum handlowego na mroźną, listopadową noc i skierowali swoje kroki w stronę cukierni mieszczącej się na rogu przeciwnej ulicy.

— Więc… Jak często zdarzają się tacy kretyni, którzy nie umieją włączyć własnego telefonu? — zaczął Shiro. — Z reguły lepiej radzę sobie z technologią, dzisiaj miałem kryzys.

Katie uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową. Wcisnęła ręce do kieszeni.

— Nie martw się, dzisiaj byłeś trzeci, ale dzisiaj ogólnie było mnóstwo klientów. Okres przedświąteczny zawsze jest najgorszy, przychodzi dużo ludzi, którzy chcą kupić coś na prezent, ale nie znają się na sprzęcie i zupełnie nie umieją określić, czego dokładnie potrzebują. Najgorzej, jak mówią, że chcą telefon, na którym jest dużo gier, i trzeba im wytłumaczyć, że to nie 2005 i nie sprzedajemy modeli z wgranym _Wężem,_ tylko wszystko trzeba sobie samemu pobrać. Albo że nie każdy telefon występuje w kolorze różowym i że gwarancja nie obejmuje zatopienia sprzętu w wannie. — Pidge zauważyła, że się rozgadała i nagle zamilkła. Spojrzała na Shiro, który wydawał się jej uważnie słuchać: — A ty? Czym się zajmujesz?

— Można powiedzieć, że jestem konsultantem — odparł. — Pomagam budować zespoły w firmach, ustalać cele pracownikom, poprawiać wydajność pracy. Wiem, że to nie brzmi zbyt ekscytująco, ale naprawdę lubię to robić.

— Tak jakby sprzedawanie telefonów było jakieś szczególnie ekscytujące… — mruknęła Pidge.

Shiro otworzył i przytrzymał dla niej drzwi cukierni. Dziewczyna weszła do środka, a jej twarz owionął podmuch ciepłego, pachnącego kawą i ciastem powietrza. Od razu się jednak zatrzymała.

_The fire is slowly dyin'_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbyin'_

_As long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Shiro, zamykając za sobą drzwi i marszcząc brwi.

Pidge westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

— Nie, nie, tylko po prostu słyszę tę piosenkę dzisiaj już chyba dwunasty raz i wiem, że do końca Świąt usłyszę jeszcze z milion, tak jest zawsze. Nasza playlista w sklepie to sam mainstream, dlatego w moim domu puszczamy tylko niszowe, włoskie przeboje — oznajmiła. — Żadnego cholernego Sinatry…

— Chyba rozumiem. Jeśli to taki problem, zawsze możemy iść gdzieś indziej — zasugerował Shiro.

Po krótkim namyśle dziewczyna machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Zdjęła płaszcz i ruszyła do wolnego dwuosobowego stolika przy oknie.

— Nie, zostańmy. To tylko trzy minuty piosenki, przeżyję, a kawę tu mają najlepszą w promieniu kilku mil. W dodatku w każdym innym miejscu puszczają te same przeboje, a kawa będzie znacznie gorsza — rzuciła.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i zamówili kawę. Na początku było trochę niezręcznie, ale w końcu Pidge rozgadała się o komputerach, a Shiro, w odróżnieniu od większości ludzi, których poznawała, naprawdę jej słuchał i zadawał pytania, gdy czegoś nie rozumiał. Potem, widząc jej źle skrywane zainteresowanie, sam zaczął opowiadać o swojej protezie i okazało się, że oboje interesowali się robotyką i nauką. Pidge nie przypuszczała, że dogada się z gościem, który zaprosił ją na kawę, zanim się sobie przedstawili, ale dawno z nikim jej się tak dobrze nie rozmawiało. Przesiedzieli w kawiarni dużo dłużej, niż każde z nich planowało. Zdążyli przy okazji wysłuchać wszystkich najbardziej ckliwych piosenek świątecznych, ale nawet _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ nie brzmiało tak całkiem źle, gdy siedziało się naprzeciwko Shiro i obserwowało, jak ruszał mechanicznymi palcami. 

Pod koniec spotkania, gdy Pidge oświadczyła, że naprawdę musi już wracać do domu, wymienili się numerami telefonu i ustalili, że w poniedziałek Shiro przyjdzie do niej po pracy i znowu gdzieś razem pójdą.

To nie tak, że Pidge nie lubiła swojej pracy w sklepie z telefonami. Lubiła, nawet w męczącym okresie przedświątecznym, ale to wcale nie wykluczało tego, że może się tak zdarzyć, że w poniedziałek każe Hunkowi zamknąć salon i będzie odliczać godziny i minuty do końca.

(Na pewno będzie).


End file.
